Viking Goddess
by ninjalover99
Summary: We follow the crew to the beginning of the Roman Empire. General Vladimir Masters buys a servant girl with hair like fire and eyes like the Great Sea and he gets much more than he bargained for. This lovely little vixen will have to overcome servitude, her past, and her future to find what she desperately needs. A home. Can a group of adolescent teen Romans help her find it?
1. Chapter 1: Girl of Little Voice

"Mister Masters, are you sure you want a servant from this auction? There are many more?" asked Daniel, apprentice to Vladimir Masters, the wealthiest noble in all of Rome.

"Daniel, the most unappealing auctions can have the most appealing _clientele."_ replied Vladimir.

"And what kind of 'clientele' would you be looking for sir?" asked Semitiri, or Sam, a little too snidely. She thought that because she was betrothed to Daniel she could get away with it. And she could. Sam had no fear of authority, even as a child and people for some reason respected the odd girl for it. Many thought she was a witch and those who didn't thought she was just so amazing they didn't care.

"Something rare dear girl, something you wouldn't find at any mainstream auctions." Vladimir said matter-of-factly. Sam decided to watch the auction with future husband and his idol.

Around two hours later Vladimir, Daniel, and even Semitiri knew they found the _rare_ thing. The auctioneer began shouting. "This lovely lady is hard to come by ladies and gentlemen. It's said she's from a magical place that sent her around the world and eventually, to us, the wonderful Romans. She is a rarity almost never seen by our eyes and not from our blood. Her hair is red as the fires of Pluto, her eyes as blue as the Great Sea, and she won't give you any argument because she hasn't got one! That's right folks, she cannon, will not, has not talked, something you don't often get from a mere server girl! Her pale skin is a marvel as well, it practically glows! Her beauty could outshine even Venus! How about we start the bidding at 20 silver coins?"

And so it began. Shouts of prices getting ridiculously high were soaring through the air and the children with Vladimir didn't understand why he wasn't bidding. Finally when the auctioneer was about to announce the winner Vladimir shouted the largest price he'd ever paid for a servant. "One thousand gold coins for the girl with red hair!" he shouted. And with that, the girl was his.

* * *

The ride to Vladimir's mansion was a rather odd one. Sam and Daniel bombarded the servant girl with questions that she could only nod or shake her head to. They only ceased their interrogation when the carriage stopped and they were asked to step out of the carriage. The servant girl's eyes widened as her mouth formed an O at what she saw. A huge mansion with columns tens of feet high that was larger than many of the towns she'd spent time in. Sam rested a hand on her shoulder and helped to guide her inside. Mister Masters made it painfully clear that she was to have the finest room they had to offer seeing as she was his new prized jewel. When Sam helped her into the room Daniel appeared and the girl sighed as she thought she was about to have to answer more questions.

"Do you know how to wrote your name, servant?" asked Daniel, holding out a small board and a white rock. She nodded, took the board and began to scrawl out the word that would decide who she was to them forever. Daniel read it. "What an odd name. But, in any case, welcome to the home of General Vladimir Masters, we all hope you enjoy your stay, Dylla." He said with an extravagant bow. She let a small smile grace her face for a moment as she bowed her head in respect.

"Please, Dylla, follow me, the Generals nephew, Tucker, will be here for a short stay and he arrives tonight. The General will want his new beauty to look as radiant as Venus." said Sam as she began to tug Dylla towards her chambers for a dress.

* * *

Dylla was last to walk into the dining room after Daniel and Sam and they told her to simply take the empty seat next to them. She walked in with her head held high, her arms at her sides. She sported a gorgeous teal gown that went half way down her thigh, traditional sandals, a small bit of eye makeup, and a golden cuff on each wrist with a sapphire embedded on the top of the wrist. Her hair was somehow brushed and curled in a ponytail high on the back of her head, tied in a red ribbon. A surprise in itself considering how unmanageable it was when she arrived. A poor young maid had to wash her hair three times for it to remain stable. But she looked ravishing. She took her seat by Sam but not before noticing a pair of lovely sea green eyes staring at her. She looked at the owner of the eyes.

He had gorgeous dark skin, and handsome and well built face, and a pair of spectacles with a thin wire frame on his eyes. She smiled at him and they both blushed. The room was then filled with a sharp ring. "Ladies and Gentlemen, it is a great honor to host this feast in honor of my nephew's 15th birthday! After a year of being a true man he has decided that he will be searching for his bride soon! And he shall be staying in my mansion while he does." Cheers were passed through the crowd after Vladimir's speech and many young girls were going to talk with the general or his nephew. Everyone was bustling about, eating, drinking wine or ale, or chatting with any person they saw. Except one. Dylla was sitting at her seat, eating quietly at the table instead of from her plate in the middle of the floor like the others and this caught the eyes of a very powerful 15 year old.

"My lady, you are too beautiful to be sitting by yourself, you must think yourself evil to not be talking with all the guests. You seem to be all they talk about." Dylla gave a small nod but continued to eat. "My uncle was right when he said you were more beautiful than Venus herself, your eyes remind me of the Great Sea." Tucker continued without taking a breath. "The outside is nearly black, it's so dark, the next wring of iris is a lighter blue leading into almost purple grey foam, and then a diamond like crystal color surrounding your pupil. The gods sculpted you in their own image, indeed they did!" Dylla couldn't believe the way he was talking to her. She may not have been born one or deserved to be one but she was a _servant_, an expensive servant but a servant none the less. But she was blushing redder than her hair at the compliments.

"Will you not reply to me, my dear beauty, or at least pleasure me with knowing your name?" asked Tucker shamelessly.

"Her name is Dylla and I doubt you'll get a reply from a useless mute!" said a large broad shouldered man as he skulked towards the pair.

* * *

**Who's that jerk wad? Guess we'll find out soon! Please review, and let me know what you think!**

_**-Ninja**_


	2. Chapter 2: Secret That Is

"I beg your pardon sir but this is a lady, she is certainly not useless!" defended Tucker as the large man continued towards them.

The man Laughed. "Dylla, my precious little gem, how are you?" the man shouted. Dylla ran up and hugged him, grinning madly. She looked behind him as if searching for something the man laughed again. "Boxers by the food table, dear one." He said. She ran towards the food table excitedly and he laughed. Tucker looked confused. "Hello, Lad! I'm Skulker, a former owner of Dylla. She was my prized jewel but I couldn't keep her because my sons were becoming too interested in her. She's a fine girl and I do anything to keep her safe."

"Who is Boxer?" asked Tucker as he searched over the food table for Dylla.

"Her dog, that's actually why I came tonight, I heard she was here and I knew she's want him back. She loves animals, especially cats and large dogs." Replied Skulker.

Tucker listened intently; perhaps he could use this information to gather the affections of the lovely servant girl. Dylla came back, rubbing the head of a chubby little Rottweiler that was about up to her waist in height. When she was back at her chair she sat down, rubbing behind the dogs ears as he happily wagged his tail. Her smile was outshining every gem in the room and her eyes sparkled with excitement. The men could see small tears forming in her eyes and she hugged the dog close, smiling into its fur. That's when Vladimir came forward. "Who is this little animal?" asked Vlad when he saw Boxer under the table.

"The dogs name is Boxer, its Dylla's pet; she hasn't seen it in nearly a year, Vlady. She _can_ keep it here, can't she? The dog means the world to her." asked Skulker as he watched Dylla pet the dog fondly.

"Of course she can, and the little mutt can stay in her room with her, as long as it makes her happy, she's welcome to It." said Vlad as he smirked down at the large black dog. He rubbed the dogs head and stalked off, towards some very scandalously dressed women.

"I'll let you kids be, but if anyone, _anyone_ bothers you, let me know." said Skulker just before he turned around to get more food.

"Well, that was an interesting conversation." said Tucker, chuckling.

Dylla nodded in agreement as she sipped her glass of wine. She looked up and began laughing. Tucker raised a questioning eyebrow and she pointed towards the buffet table across the room. There was Daniel, dancing like an idiot while Semitiri sat with blushing with her hands covering her face. Her head was shaking slowly and she appeared all too embarrassed. Both teens began to chuckle. "So, how old are you?" asked Tucker. She held up her hands to signal her age and waited for a response. "Fourteen? Hard to believe I was 14 yesterday." She simply nodded.

* * *

Dylla sat in the middle of the bed, her legs bent to the left side of her waist petting the head of her precious dog. "Can you believe I almost ran away yesterday Boxer?" Dylla asked. It felt good to get to talk in her own language. She refused to talk to anyone other than her dog though, because they would hit her for her accent. That's what her first owners with a different accent did. She always picked up the languages of the places she was in quickly, so she knew what was going on but speaking them was a huge risk. It was after midnight so she figured that with everyone asleep it would be safe. "If I had run off, I never would have come here. This is the most gorgeous place I've ever been in my life, other than home of course. Don't you think its lovely here Boxer?" the dog barked in agreement.

"But I also have to wonder, something Boxer. Do you think the masters nephew, Tucker really fancies me? I know he's searching for a wife but I'm only a servant! If he chose me would the Master even allow it? It's so inappropriate! But he is so handsome; Boxer, and funny and kind and he complimented me so very much! And his eyes, oh his eyes! They are gorgeous!" she said, her eyes set in the distance as she thought about him.

"You can talk!" shouted Tucker from the door. She shut her mouth and hugged Boxer as he began to growl at Tucker for intruding. She shook her head violently. "Yes you can! You said Boxer's and my name! What language are you speaking?" she shook her head again, not in denial but in sadness. She began to cry, Boxer began to whimper and nuzzle her side with his nose. Tucker ran forward, his arms stretched shaking his hands. "Please don't cry, Dylla, what's wrong?

She began speaking in Roman. "You weren't supposed to know! When my masters hear me speak they hit me. They don't like the way I talk because it's different! They don't understand where it's from." She was sobbing into her hands with Boxers head lying comfortingly in her lap.

"Well I wouldn't hit you and I don't think my uncle would either."

"I'm not willing to take that chance; you have to promise that you will never tell a single soul of this, if you don't may Odin razporek svoje drobovje ven s kremplji za medveda in Thor drobiti glavo s kladivom!(rip your entrails out with the claws of a bear and thor crush your head with a hammer!)

"What?" asked tucker, he was extremely confused now.

"Just promise you won't tell!" she shouted.

"Ok, ok. I won't tell just don't shout."

"Thank you." She sighed in relief. She lunged forward and hugged Tucker. He gingerly wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her back. She kissed him lightly on the lips then pulled strait back. "You will not regret this. I now owe you a favor, and I always come through on my favors, no matter what. Now you must leave before someone thinks we are doing something gossip worthy." Dylla said as she pushed Tucker out the door. She shut it and leaned her back against it. Dylla let out a heavy sigh. Maybe she should run away after all…

* * *

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH! Tucker knows Dylla's little secret! Hope he can keep it! And please review if you know who Boxer was in the original show!**

_**-Ninja**_


	3. Chapter 3: Home That Was

Several days pasted after Dylla and Tuckers late night visit and things had become surprisingly smooth. Dylla did small chores like sweep the kitchen, clean her room, help cook, and help prepare water for baths, she often walked with Sam and Daniel through the gardens where she would mend rose bushes and Tucker kept her secret. All was going nicely.

But at night, after everyone was in their respective chambers Tucker would sneak into Dylla's chambers or vice a versa and they would talk. It was such a relief for her to have someone to talk to and Tucker had plenty to say back. For how much he talked he was a surprisingly good listener to. One night they were getting into a rather heated argument that ended up changing how they saw each other. "I'm telling you! Home is so much more gorgeous than here. There are flowing rivers, gorgeous lakes and wild flowers, and huge forests. It's like Mount Olympus! But better." said Dylla exasperatedly as she flopped backwards with her head lying on plush pillows.

"Rolling hills and streams are nothing compared to our vineyards', animals, seas, and roses. The best thing about that place is having you there and now that you're not there it pales in comparison to Rome." Tucker said, not even realizing the huge compliment that just rolled out of his mouth.

"Well at least at home you can- wait. What did you just say?" she asked, her brows narrowed in confusion.

"Your home pales in comparison to Rome." He said as he flipped through a little notebook he had in his pocket.

"Before that."

"Rolling hills and streams are nothing compared to our vineyards, animals, seas, and roses."

"The part about me, you buffoon!" she nearly shouted as she sat up.

"Oh-I uh, well you see it's uh- and I was- I uh." Tucker was fumbling, hard. He blushed madly as she looked at him with a strange, unreadable expression.

Dylla sat with her legs crossed, staring at him. She leaned very close to him and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "No one's ever said something so nice to me before." She was blushing furiously. Dylla knew it was totally inappropriate for her to do something like that but, she felt like she should. Like the spirits were tugging at her lips and making her kiss him.

Tucker smirked. "All the ladies love me." He leaned forward slowly, placing a hand gently behind her head with another hand holding him up as he leaned forward. She looked gorgeous in that light. A few candles were lit and were made dimmer from behind the canopy that surrounded Dylla's bed. One side of the bed was also pressed against the wall and the foot of the large bed was only a few feet from the door. But Tucker and Dylla weren't focused on where the bed was. Tucker leaned forward and closed the gap between the two. Dylla wrapped her arms around Tuckers neck and pulled him closer. Dylla was on her knees now, leaning forward, practically sitting on Tuckers lap.

Finally, they pulled apart, gasping for breath. Both were blushing to the roots of their hair. "Well, that was interesting." Dylla said. She giggled.

Tucker let out a short, breathy laugh. "It was. I hate to kiss and run but I really should be going to bed. Sorry."

"I understand." She said. Tucker gave her a quick peck on the lips then rushed to his quarters. "Boxer, here boy." Dylla whispered. Her large Rottweiler trotted towards her bed from his doggy mat on the floor on the opposite wall, under the window. Boxer hopped on the bed ad curled up at her feet. Dylla had the slightest smile on her face and she was millions of miles away. She mindlessly stroked the fur between Boxers ears and scratched his neck. She suddenly crawled to the edge of her large bed and let her small feet touch the floor. She walked towards the window and looked at the stars.

"Hard to believe these are the same stars I'd see at home, huh Boxer?" Dylla asked her dog absently. She was talking in her own language. Boxers head shot up when he heard his name and he trotted towards his mater. Dylla sighed. How do you think Jordi and Lokin are? I wonder if they miss me too, or if they're even alive." Tears began to well up in her eyes. "MY big brothers, they did everything to keep me safe after Momma and Papa, but you know Vikings. No way they can watch over 3 orphans." She was crying now. I-I miss them so much. Do you think they miss me, think they're ok?" Boxer gave a happy bark in response. Dylla nodded and slid down the wall. Boxer lay on his doggy bed. Dylla laid her head on his stomach and fell asleep.

Sam, Daniel and Tucker were hovering over Dylla and she woke up. She blinked as if to ask why they were there and all three smiled. "There are two new servants here today. They're boys, and they have weird accents. Vladimir is taking audience with them because he wants to hear them speak and we're allowed to come! They're very handsome too, with gorgeous chestnut hair." Sam said. That's what did it. Weird accents, two boys, handsome, chestnut hair, it was them. Before she could stop herself she was running out the door in her bed clothes.

"Lokin, Jordi!" Dylla shouted and she ran down the corridor to the grand hall. Everyone was staring at her, and for a good reason. Her wild hair flying behind her, tears streaming down her face, in nothing but her sleeping gown. "Jordi, Lokin!" Her voice was squeaky and she was choking out her words. She slammed the large doors to the grand hall open. And there they were. Taller than when she'd last seen them, hair a bit longer, but they were the same people. Everyone in the room turned to face the intruder and everyone froze at the actions that took place. For 5 seconds the boys stared at girl panting in the doorway. She began running forward and so did they.

Dylla lunged forward and wrapped her arms around both the men's necks, sobbing into their shoulders. Both men wrapped their arms tightly around the girl, laughing into her hair. "What is the meaning of this?" Vladimir demanded.

Dylla stood up and composed herself. "Sir, I am sorry to interrupt your meeting but you see, these are my brothers." said Dylla, gesturing to the men behind her. Vladimir's jaw dropped and his eyes widened.

"You can talk?" he asked.

She nodded slowly. Just then Tucker, Sam, and Daniel walked in, two of the three had wide eyes, and the other was smiling. Vladimir looked furious. How dare she lie to everyone in the mansion about the fact that she could talk? This couldn't go unpunished. Vladimir lifted his hand to strike her but tree things stopped him. Two large men talking him, and his nephew shouting. "Stop!"

* * *

**What on Earth is happening in Vladimir's mansion? How much more confusing can his little jewel get? How did her brothers manage to get there? Will I ever stop asking these pointless questions? Answers to all this and more in the next chapter of VIKING GODDESS!**

**_-Ninja_**


End file.
